


I’d Do Anything for You

by whenhazzametboo



Series: Baby Boyfriends [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling and Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Soft Harry, Watersports, Wetting, louis is Harry’s baby, nappies, poorly louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Louis would do anything for Harry, so he gives nappies a go and is pleasantly surprised.Features a poorly Louis who wants to please and a very caring Harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Baby Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625416
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	I’d Do Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I imagined Harry to be 17 and Louis to be 19 while I was writing this, but you can obviously imagine them however you like. Enjoy!

Harry was propped up on his elbow as he laid next to Louis in the hotel room bed they had shared the previous night. He was thankful that they had been able to get a break from the tour bus. For one, the bunks weren't nearly as comfortable as actual beds, and for two, it was a tight squeeze for Harry and Louis to both fit into one bunk. Nevertheless, sharing a small space was better than not sharing at all. 

It was just past eight o'clock, meaning that Paul would be shooing them all out of their hotel rooms in less than an hour, so Harry knew it was time to wake Louis up. The problem was, he looked so angelic with his lips slightly parted and the touch of pink on his cheeks. His long, beautifully curly eyelashes reminded Harry of the nickname he had given Louis a few months prior (Chop Suey). Oh, how he loved those eyelashes. And not to mention, Louis' limbs were spread wide as if he were making a snow angel. 

Harry bit his lip and simply admired his boyfriend for a few moments while he slept, not caring if it was a bit creepy. Once he snapped out of his daze, he pressed three kisses to Louis' face, one to his forehead, one to his nose (which Louis scrunched in reaction), and one to his thin albeit kissable lips. 

"Boo," Harry mumbled in his low, gravelly morning voice, and Louis made a soft sound in the back of his throat. Harry nuzzled his head of disheveled curls against Louis' cheek, causing him to stir slightly, before slipping a large, warm hand under his shirt and toying with his nipple. Louis smiled, his eyes still closed, and Harry mouthed at his other nipple through his (Harry's) thin t-shirt. 

"Mmm, stop," Louis whined eventually, squinting his eyes open, and Harry patted his tanned tummy under his shirt before removing his hand and scooting up the bed to sit against the headboard. 

Louis stretched, and Harry lightly pushed his toes into his side. 

"Feel like shit, Hazza."

Harry frowned. "Huh?"

Louis tried to sit up a bit, but he felt too achy to move. "Said I feel like shit. Got a headache and 'm all achy. Throat sore, nose stuffy, the whole bloody shebang," he groaned. 

"Awww, Boo," Harry drawled softly, moving to kneel next to Louis and stroke his cheek. "You're poorly?"

"Yeah," Louis replied simply, looking up at his boyfriend. 

"I'll call Paul. Maybe he can convince management to let you take the day off," Harry reached over Louis for his phone on the nightstand, and Louis frowned. 

"Who'll take care of me?"

Harry bit his lip. "Think they'll let both of us take the day off?"

"No," Louis replied without a second thought. It wasn't even a possibility. Management would think they were faking just to get a day alone with each other (it's not as if that's ever happened before). 

Harry huffed as he put his phone to his ear, slipping his hand back under Louis' shirt to rub circles onto his tummy. Louis closed his eyes again and listened to Harry as he spoke to Paul. 

"I know, I know. But maybe they'll let Lou? Poor thing's proper poorly with a cold. I reckon he won't be able to record with the way his voice is," Harry was explaining. "Okay, let me know. Yeah, thanks, Pauly. Buh-bye."

Louis rose an eyebrow as Harry ended the call, and Harry sighed. "He's just gonna ask if you can get the day off, not both of us. He'll call me back."

"Okay," Louis replied dejectedly. He wished Harry could stay with him and take care of him, but it was wishful thinking to even think that he himself was going to get the day off. 

"I don't even think I can get up," Louis groaned. 

"I'll help you," Harry offered, slipping out of bed and walking around to Louis' side of the bed. Louis slowly sat up, and Harry wrapped an arm around his waist as he slowly scooted off of the mattress. He didn't remove his arm as Louis walked to the bathroom, and he kept it there as he went for a wee. Harry couldn't have his boyfriend falling, and with both his fatigue and his sickness, Harry figured he was at high risk of doing so. 

"Thanks, Hazza," Louis patted Harry's cheek with the same hand he had used to aim, and Harry scrunched his nose in disgust. 

"Gross, Boo."

Louis smiled mischievously, and Harry poked his side before helping him over to the sink to wash his hands. 

After a few more minutes in bed (since they weren't sure if Louis was going to have to get ready to go to the studio), Paul called back. Harry's shoulders deflated as soon as he began with "Sorry, Harry, but-", and Louis groaned. 

"That's ridiculous. He's proper poorly!" Harry expressed his frustration to Paul, and Paul sighed on the other side of the line ("Look, there's nothing I can do, Harry. You know how they are"). When the conversation ended, Paul hurrying it along since it was only fifteen minutes until he was meant to pick them up, Harry sent Louis a sympathetic look. 

"Gonna need some serious meds," Louis told him. 

"I know. I'm sure Lou's got some, she's got everything. We've gotta get ready, though, Paul'll be here in fifteen," Harry began to rifle through his suitcase, filled with clothes that had no definitive owner between Harry and Louis, and Louis slowly sat up. 

"Pick my outfit for me?"

"Yeah, babe," Harry tossed an oversized (for himself) sweater at Louis as a joke, seeing as Louis would be absolutely swimming in it, and Louis sniffed it because he knew it smelled like Harry before chucking it at Harry's back. 

"Ow, Lou!" Harry complained, but before Louis could take him seriously and feel bad, Harry smiled cheekily and told him "Just kidding. You throw like a girl, you know."

Louis gasped. "Excuse me, Harold! Sexist."

Harry blushed. "Right, you're not meant to say that anymore."

"Don't worry, I still love you," Louis proclaimed as Harry tossed a pair of joggers and a more suitably sized sweater his way. 

Harry beamed. "Thanks, Boo."

+

At the studio, Harry refused to let Louis walk anywhere, insuring on carrying him instead. He claimed that Louis was too weak and that he needed to conserve his energy, but that was only half true. What was entirely true was that Harry liked having Louis in his arms and Louis liked being in Harry's arms. He was small enough and light enough that Harry could carry him without too much trouble, and Louis felt perfectly happy clinging onto Harry like a koala. 

"Harry, I'm sure he can walk. S'not like he's paralyzed from the waist down."

"He's not that sick, why's you gotta be carryin' him 'round everywhere?"

"Harry, he has legs."

These were only some of the teasing comments that Harry received from the other boys during the three hour recording session, but Harry brushed them off and continued to carry Louis even when he protested. Louis was his baby, and his baby wasn't going to exert himself anymore than he needed to when he should've gotten a day off in the first place. 

After Louis recorded, his throat seemingly on fire after the strain he had been forced to put it through, Harry sat him on his lap and held a water bottle to his lips. Louis wrapped his own hands around Harry's one, and when he claimed to be finished after drinking only half of the bottle, Harry frowned. 

"You're should drink all of it, Boo, it'll help your throat."

Louis sighed. "Doesn't feel as nice as tea. Will ya make me a cuppa when we get back to the room?"

Harry pecked his boyfriend's rosy cheek. "If you drink the rest of this, I will."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Harry helped him finish the bottle off before positioning him so they were sitting chest to chest, Louis straddling his hips. "Close your eyes, baby, it's only a bit longer till we get to leave."

When it was finally time to leave, Harry carried Louis all the way out to Paul's car and buckled him in. Once Harry was situated, Louis laid his head on his shoulder. Harry pecked the top of his head before slipping his hand under Louis' shirt and gently rubbing his thumb across his hip. Louis was nearly asleep by the time they reached Tesco (Harry's request, as well as Niall's because he wanted snacks), so Harry told Zayn to take his place so Louis wouldn't be too disturbed by him running into the store. 

Inside, Harry deliberated briefly before grabbing what he wanted and paying quickly. His hood was pulled up and he was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap, all of which were stored in Paul's car for these occasions, so he wasn't recognized by any fans. It would have been severely awkward if he had been considering his purchase, so he was eternally grateful. 

Harry made sure to ask for said purchase to be double-bagged so the boys and Paul wouldn't be able to see what he had bought, and he was pleased to find that no one was curious when he got back to the car. Louis was asleep on Zayn's shoulder, so he didn't ask questions either. 

At the hotel, Paul carried Louis in bridal style to give Harry a break. Harry claimed he didn't need one, but when Paul insisted on either carrying his Tesco bag or Louis, Louis was the obvious choice. Paul carefully deposited Louis onto one of their beds, and Harry swept his fringe to the side as he started to wake up. "Gotcha somethin', baby. Wake up for me."

"Mmm, what?" Louis replied softly. 

"Sit up first," Harry instructed, pulling Louis' Toms off of his sweaty feet as he carefully sat up. He tossed them across the room and then looked at Louis, biting his lip. 

"Don't freak out, okay? I'll explain it, just- give me a chance," Harry reached into the Tesco bag, and Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Get on with it then, can't imagine it'll be that bad if ya got it at Tesco," Louis encouraged when Harry hesitated. 

"Okay, okay," Harry breathed, starting to blush a bit. "Just please don't freak out."

"I won't, Hazza, promise," Louis replied seriously, which was unlike him. 

Harry smiled a bit, finally pulling his purchase out of the bag. 

Louis' features were taken over by surprise. He shook his head in disbelief, a light chuckle escaping his lips. 

"Nappies? Hazza, what in the bloody hell?"

Harry blushed harder. "I just love taking care of you, Louis. I realized it even more when you were poorly today, but I've been thinking about this for a while. You obviously don't have to wear them, I just- I thought maybe you'd wanna try it?"

Louis took a deep breath in, and Harry looked at him expectantly, toying with his bottom lip. 

"Hazza, I- I don't know what to say. I never would've expected this," Louis finally said after a tense moment, eyes casting down to the package of nappies sitting on the bed between them. Harry set a hand on top of them. 

"It's okay, I know it's weird. You can say no and I'll totally understand, Louis. Don't feel pressured."

"Well-" Louis blushed. "Can I think about it for a bit?"

Harry snapped his head up. He wasn't expecting Louis to say any form of 'yes'.

"Yeah, like-?"

"Like give me an hour or so and I'll get back to you," Louis replied. 

Harry beamed. "Okay. Wanna cuppa?"

+

It was a little over an hour later, and Harry and Louis were cuddled up together in bed watching a film (Lord of the Rings, Harry thought?). Louis nudged Harry's foot under the covers, and Harry nudged him back. 

"Harry," Louis said softly, drawing Harry's attention away from the tele. 

"Yeah?" Harry reached up to stroke his cheek. 

"I'll do it. I'll wear a nappy."

Harry's eyes shone with excitement. "Really? Really, Boo?"

Louis blushed. "Yeah. Really, Hazza. But- I've got a few questions first."

Harry nodded seriously. "Of course, Boo. Ask away."

Louis picked at his sweater, and Harry took his hands in his. "So like- do you want me to actually piss in it?"

Harry giggled. "If you want to. I mean- that's kind of what I was thinking, but it's up to you. It's all up to you."

Louis thought for a moment before deciding, "Yeah, I think I can do that then. That's what you want?"

"It's not all about what I want, babe, but yeah. That's- that's what I want."

Louis was blushing like mad at this point. "And you'll, uh- you'll change me after?"

Harry nodded. "Uh-huh. I got all the stuffs, too, I just didn't show you at first in case you got overwhelmed. But I got wipes and rash cream and powder, too."

Louis nodded. "Hazza, is this, like... a kink of yours?"

It was Harry's turn to blush hard and bite the inside of his cheek. "Erm- yeah, if I'm honest. But it doesn't have to turn into anything sexual. Especially today 'cause you're poorly. I mean- it doesn't have to turn into anything at all, Boo. If you don't like it the second I put it on, I'll take it off. Or whenever. Just let me know, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you know, Hazza. I think- I'm kind of intrigued actually? I obviously haven't been in a nappy since I was three, so like- it'll be interesting to see what it's like to wear one again. And, um, just so you know- I-I like when you take care of me, too. I really, really do," Louis replied sincerely. 

Harry beamed, a slight blush remaining on his cheeks. "I love you. I'd kiss you, but you're poorly."

Louis chuckled a little. "I love you, too, you oaf."

Harry pouted playfully, and Louis reached out to flick his bottom lip. Harry anticipated the action and moved out of reach, so Louis resorted to kicking his legs out at Harry. Harry grabbed his feet and tickled them a bit, causing Louis to giggle before falling back onto the bed. 

"Alright, Boo, let's get you all nappied up," Harry said lightly, picking the package of nappies up before suddenly hesitating. "I mean- are you ready?"

Louis smiled a bit, reassuring Harry. "Yeah. I think so. Gotta wee first, though."

Harry nodded, helping Louis off of the bed and into the bathroom. When Louis finished, he instructed him to lay back on the bed. 

"S'it okay if I start undressing you, baby?" Harry asked with questioning eyes once Louis was in position. 

Louis just nodded, so Harry pushed his t-shirt up to his nipples and then slowly tugged his joggers down, folding them and setting them on the bed. He leaned down to press a kiss to Louis' knee, and Louis sniffled. 

"You okay?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah. Just stuffed up still. Think I'm gonna need more meds after this," Louis replied. 

Harry nodded, rubbing Louis' exposed tummy before slipping his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear. He glanced at Louis as if to ask if it was okay for him to proceed, and Louis gave a small nod. 

Harry set Louis' underwear on top of his joggers and then ripped open the package of nappies. He took one out and set the package on the floor, and Louis blushed as he looked at the thin, white nappy that would soon be attached to his hips. Harry sent him an encouraging smile, patting his knee. 

"Do you wanna, like, spread your legs? So I can sit between them?"

Louis slowly spread his legs, feet flat on the bed. "Like this?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That's good, Boo."

He set the nappy beside Louis as he climbed onto the bed, settling into a kneeling position between his knees. 

Louis shifted a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable laid bare in front of a fully clothed Harry. "You know how to do it, right?"

Harry picked the nappy up and examined it, shrugging. "I mean- yeah. Can't be too hard, right?"

Louis smiled a little. "Guess not. Want me to lift up?"

"If you're ready, baby," Harry replied. 

"I'm ready," Louis lifted his hips, and Harry slid the nappy under Louis' pale bum, and Louis slowly lowered himself down on top of it. 

Harry smiled encouragingly. "How does it feel so far, Boo?"

"Not bad at all," Louis admitted. "Feels kinda nice actually. Soft. Weird, though. Definitely a bit weird."

"Yeah?" Harry asked fondly. "Bet you'll get used to it in a bit. 'M gonna strap you in now, okay?" 

Louis nodded, so Harry gently held Louis' cock down with one hand while the other brought up the front of the nappy. Securing the tabs proved to be a bit tricky, but it wasn't long before Louis was completely nappied. Harry patted the front of his nappy and said playfully, "Snug as a bug, Boo. S'it feel okay?"

Louis looked down at his lower half and shifted his bum a bit. "Yeah. Yeah, feels alright, Hazza."

Harry leaned down to peck his tummy. "Thanks for doing this for me, baby."

Louis smiled at his curly-haired boyfriend fondly. "I'd do anything for you, Harry."

Harry cupped Louis' cheek and gently rubbed his thumb across it, and Louis closed his eyes contentedly. After a moment, Harry murmured, "Want your joggers back on, Boo?"

Louis cracked his eyes open and nodded. "Please."

Harry helped Louis into his joggers, also slipping a pair of wool socks onto his cold feet, and after he took another dose of medicine, Harry climbed into bed with him and pulled him close to his side. He had refilled both of their cuppas and retrieved a water bottle for Louis as well, and Louis was happy to keep sipping on his tea.

"Not Titanic, Hazza, that's too depressing. How 'bout Grease?" Louis suggested as Harry flicked through films, their feet tangled together under the covers. 

"Boo, we always watch Grease," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, well, s'better than Titanic," Louis grumbled. 

"Hey," Harry pinched Louis' cheek playfully. "Cheer up. We'll find something."

True to Harry's word, after a few more minutes of flicking through films, they were able to agree on Mrs. Doubtfire (Harry had watched it years ago and loved it, and Louis was down for any film that starred Robin Williams). 

It was towards the middle of the second film that Louis started to feel his bladder filling up. He was on his third cuppa and had drunken half of his water bottle per Harry's request ("S'no good to only drink tea when you're poorly, Boo"), so it was no wonder that his urge to wee was worsening. 

When Harry noticed Louis shifting uncomfortably, nappy crinkling with his every movement, he sent him a concerned look. "Y'alright, Boo?"

Louis blushed, and Harry swept his fringe to the side. "Yeah. Just, um- kinda gotta wee."

Harry nodded, pecking Louis' forehead. "That's alright. Just try to relax, yeah?"

Louis nodded, snuggling closer to Harry before returning his attention to the tele. Harry didn't want to overwhelm Louis or take things too quickly, so it wasn't until about fifteen minutes later that he slipped his hand under Louis' jumper and began to rub soothing circles onto his tummy, just above his bladder. He didn't press at all at first, wanting to take things slow, but it wasn't too long until he was supplementing the tummy rubs with the occasional press to Louis' bladder.

"Is this okay, Boo?" Harry asked softly as Louis squirmed and fidgeted. 

"Um," Louis hesitated, blush heavy on his cheeks. "Stop for a second, yeah?"

Harry immediately stilled his hand. "Course, Boo. Y'alight?" 

"I'm just wondering," Louis replied softly, toying with the hem of Harry's jumper. "Em- you'll change me right after, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course, baby," Harry reassured him, petting his hair. "C'mere, you wanna sit on my lap?"

Louis nodded, allowing Harry to help him onto his lap. Harry slipped his hand under Louis' jumper again and pressed, and Louis shoved his face into the crook of his neck. 

"S'gonna be really soon now, Hazza," he murmured nervously. 

"You're okay, baby, just try to relax. You can let go whenever your ready and I'll change you right away. Gonna take care of you, love."

Louis whined softly into Harry's neck as his urge to wee intensified, his bladder feeling as though it was about to burst. Part of him wanted to break out of Harry's loving hold and run for the toilet, but the other part of him (a larger part of him) wanted to stay right where he was in Harry's arms and just let go. He knew Harry would take care of him, wipe him clean and then tuck him into another- another nappy? No, Louis was getting ahead of himself now. 

"Lou?" Harry asked because Louis had suddenly stilled. 

Louis hummed. "M'okay, Hazza. Gonna- gonna let go I think. Really have to go now."

"Yeah?" Harry murmured softly. "Go 'head, baby, I'm right here."

Harry pressed harder on Louis' bladder, and Louis whimpered softly as the dam nearly broke, his breathing halted. With Harry's gentle encouragement and large, warm hands over his bladder, Louis eventually found it in himself to release a small spurt of urine. He stopped his stream short, though, his eyes clouding with overwhelmed tears, and Harry pecked the top of his head. 

"You're doing so great, baby, keep going, yeah?I know you can do it."

"Trying, Hazza," Louis murmured, starting his stream again seconds later. Harry slowly slipped his hand under Louis' joggers to cup the front of his nappy, and Louis filled it quickly after his initial hesitance. When Harry could tell that he finished, he turned Louis around in his lap and gingerly kissed his nose, wiping any remaining tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. "You okay?"

Louis nodded, a shy smile playing on his lips. "Fine, Hazza. You liked that?" his cheeks turned even redder. 

Harry returned the smile, his eyes shining with love for his boy. "Loved it, baby. Did so good for me, yeah?"

Louis hummed, snuggling into Harry's chest. Harry patted his bum once through his joggers before glancing at the Tesco bag on the floor beside the bed, filled with the changing supplies he had bought. 

"Ready to get changed now?"

Louis nodded against Harry's chest, so Harry carefully lifted him out of his lap and laid him on the bed. Louis coughed, his face scrunching in discomfort, and Harry patted his cheek, making a mental note to make him something to eat after he changed him. 

After the supplies were set on the bed, Harry pulled Louis more towards the edge by his ankles. Louis laughed a bit, and Harry smiled at him fondly. 

"Right, joggers first," Harry narrated as he pulled Louis' joggers off, reaching for the tabs of his soaked nappy next. He was surprised at how much urine it was able to hold and thankful that it hadn't leaked. "Ready, baby?"

"Ready, Hazza."

Harry untaped the nappy and slowly pulled the front down, and Louis sucked in a breath when the cold air hit his sensitive skin. 

"Just cold?" Harry guessed. 

"Yeah," Louis replied, lifting his hips so that Harry could remove the nappy completely. 

"I'll warm the wipe up for you," Harry offered, warming a wipe between his hands before beginning to wipe Louis clean, paying attention to every nook and cranny so that a rash wouldn't develop. Louis was slightly embarrassed, but he had to admit that he liked the way Harry was taking care of him. He felt safe and loved, and he told himself that he wouldn't mind doing this again. 

"Right, want your boxers back on?" Harry asked once he had walked across the room to throw the dirtied nappy and wipes away. 

Louis shrugged, so Harry paused to caress his cheek. "Nakey then?"

Louis blushed and shook his head, so Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Another nappy?"

Louis blushed harder and shrugged again, and Harry sat down next to him and took his hand, running his thumb across the top of it. "S'okay if you wanna wear another one, Boo. I'd love it if you did, but it's up to you."

Louis sighed softly. "I just- I didn't think I would- didn't think I would like it so much, Hazza. I think I do wanna wear another one. Just until we go to sleep."

"Yeah?" Harry smiled fondly at his embarrassed boy. "I think it would be lovely if you did that, baby," he leaned down to blow a raspberry onto Louis' slightly pudgy tummy. Louis giggled, so Harry blew another one. 

"Right, are you okay with some powder? Don't think you need the rash cream, but the powder'll help prevent a rash," Harry explained after slipping another nappy under Louis' bum. 

"Okay. I trust you," Louis replied, so Harry powdered him generously before securing him into the nappy and helping him back into his joggers. He then climbed back into bed and brought Louis back into his side, pecking the top of his head. 

"So, uh- you like them then?"

Louis looked at Harry and nodded. "Love when you take care of me. I think I could get used to this."

Harry smiled proudly. "Yeah? What about, um- I don't wanna speak too soon, but like- do you think it could be a sex thing for us, too?" 

Louis blushed a bit. "Mm."

"Yeah? Think about it, baby," Harry murmured. 

"Hazza?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. So, so much. Thanks for taking such good care of me today."

Harry pecked the top of Louis' head once more. "I'll always take care of you, baby. And I love you so, so much, too. Love you forever and always, my Louis."

"My Hazza," Louis murmured softly. 

Harry and Louis snuggled for a bit longer until Harry's stomach started growling and he figured he should get up and make himself and Louis something to eat. He had brought instant oatmeal from the tour bus, so he made two packets and served Louis' with a tall glass of apple juice. After they ate, they climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Grease, Harry's reward to Louis for wetting his nappy. 

On the second time around, Louis wet with much less hesitation. He wasn't bursting like earlier, having wanted to spare himself from the discomfort of waiting that long, but Harry still rubbed his tummy and whispered encouragements into his ear. The change went by quicker than before because Louis was nearly asleep and Harry wasn't changing him into another nappy, and Harry made sure Louis was all set to go to sleep before going for a wee himself and brushing his teeth. 

Louis fell asleep in Harry's arms, pressed up against his chest, and Harry feel asleep not long after, content with how the day had gone and looking forward to days to come. Harry's love for his boy was endless, and he was ever so grateful that Louis felt the same about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please leave a comment if you have any thoughts. I’m thinking about making this a series, so if you have any ideas for the next part(s), please share! Thank you x


End file.
